Diethard's New Crush
by Windrises
Summary: Diethard Ried is upset about Zero having a date, but he ends up getting his own date.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. He said "We have done quite well so far. We will continue our plans tomorrow."

Kaname Ohgi said "Okay Zero."

Diethard Ried walked up to Zero and said "Zero I have recorded some great footage of your newest attack. We should watch it together tonight so you can tell me what to edit."

Zero said "I don't have time for that. I don't think you need to edit anything out."

Diethard said "Thank you Zero. I do work hard to make sure that you are happy."

Zero said "Whatever. Now please excuse me."

Diethard observed Zero and said "I think that Zero is hiding something. Maybe he wants to replace me. No. He and I are too close for that."

Kallen Stadtfeld said "Zero has a date tonight."

Diethard screamed "What?! Zero has a date and he didn't mention anything about it to me?!"

Kallen jokingly said "You sure are jealous."

Diethard tried to look dignified and said "I'm not jealous. However if Zero has a girlfriend that would be big news. It could even be broadcast worthy."

Kallen said "No it wouldn't be. Why does it matter if Zero has a date?"

Diethard said "I can't believe that Zero got a girlfriend without telling me. That's it. I'm going to get a girlfriend without telling him." Diethard walked away.

Gino Weinberg walked by said "That news guy sure is weird."

Kallen said "Gino what do you want?"

Gino said "Well I know that you like Zero so you are totally jealous of whoever he's dating so you wanna go out with me."

Kallen said "No I do not."

Gino said "Darnit. That is the fifth time that I have been rejected by a girl this month."

Diethard walked to 1 of the other rooms in the Black Knights' lair. He sat down and found a television. He said "I didn't know that there was a television set in here. Actually I think this is the first time that I have been in this room." Diethard relaxed on a comfortable chair.

C. C. was also in the room. She said "Hello news boy."

Diethard got up and said "I'm sorry. I didn't even know that you were in this room. I barely knew that this room existed. Zero keeps so many secrets from me. This might sound pathetic, but my feelings are starting to get hurt."

C. C. patted Diethard on the head and said "I don't think that you are pathetic. You are a sensitive guy. There is nothing wrong about being that."

Diethard smiled and said "You are sweet. I don't even know that much about you."

C. C. said "My name is merely C2. I'm a witch and I love pizza."

Diethard said "And I'm Diethard Ried, the best newsman that Britannia has."

C. C. said "I'm hungry."

Diethard said "Oh. I will order us pizza right away. Find something good to watch on television."

C. C. used the remote to flip through various channels before choosing a channel.

Diethard said "Wait. You picked a kids' show."

C. C. smiled and said "I did."

Diethard said "But aren't kids' shows for kids?"

C. C. said "Obviously, but kids' shows can be pretty amazing at times. They look at life with optimistic silliness rather than the realistic drama of adult shows. It's hard not to admire that."

Diethard said "Yeah. To be honest I watch cartoons more than most people my age. By the way how old are you?"

C. C. said "Well I am immortal. I'm stuck looking like a young woman forever."

Diethard said "So you won't ever age?"

C. C. said "Yep."

Diethard said "You are my dream girl."

The pizza delivery guy showed up. He said "I have the pizza."

C. C. said "How much?"

The delivery guy said "20 dollars."

Diethard said "I'll pay for it."

C. C. said "A guy who buys me pizza? That is my dream guy."

Diethard handed 20 dollars to the delivery guy and said "Oh hold on. I forgot the tip." Diethard handed the delivery 20 cents.

The delivery guy said "Best tip ever. Here are some pizza coupons."

Diethard said "Thank you."

C. C. started eating the pizza. Diethard said "Hey. The delivery gave me coupons that expired last month."

C. C. said "You need to give out better tips. Thanks for the pizza."

Diethard said "No. Thank you for actually being nice to me. The other Black Knights treat me like a outsider. It's nice to have a cute girl who cares about me." C. C. hugged Diethard.

Gino walked in. C. C. said "Why are you here?"

Gino said "I smelled pizza."

C. C. said "You are interrupting my date."

Diethard got wide eyed and said "Date?"

Gino said "You 2 seem to be busy. I'll get going." Gino took a few slices of pizza and walked out. While walking in the hallway Gino saw Kallen. He said "Kallen come on. The 2 of us shouldn't be lonely tonight. Lets go out."

Kallen said "Okay."

Diethard said "This is a date?"

C. C. said "If you want it to be."

Diethard said "Oh yeah. Now I can call Zero and get him all mad."

C. C. grabbed Diethard's cell phone and said "Instead of trolling someone who barely cares about you should be having fun with the girl who likes you."

Diethard put away his cell phone and said "Okay."

C. C. said "I'm cold." Diethard put his jacket on C. C.

Diethard said "Can you at least tell me who Zero is dating?"

C. C. said "A girl named Shirley Fenette."

Diethard said "Interesting name."

The next day Diethard said "Hello Zero."

Zero said "Oh hello news boy."

C. C. walked by and said "Zero I had a date last night. I hope that doesn't make you jealous."

Zero said "Of course not."

C. C. said "Will you go out with me next week?"

Diethard said "Of course."

Zero got surprised and said "You 2 went on a date?"

C. C. said "We sure did."

Diethard said "Zero how are things between you and Shirley Fenette?"

Zero got surprised again and said "How do you know her?"

Diethard said "C2 told me."

Zero said "You are almost as good at trolling me as Suzaku."

C. C. said "Thank you. I work hard at that."

Zero said "Is there any other crazy news that I should know?"

Kallen said "Gino and I went on a date last night."

Zero said "Who's Gino?" Kallen facepalmed.

Diethard said "I also don't know who Gino is." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
